Happy Evil Love Song
" |image = Dangling over the aligator pit.jpg |caption = Doof dangling Perry over an alligator pool. |band = Dr. Doofenshmirtz & his girlfriend |album=''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' |performed = |genre = Ballad |runtime = 1:22 |band2 = Dr. Doofenshmirtz & his girlfriend |before = "Hail Doofania!" (Heinz) |after = "Kick My Way Into Her Heart" (Doofenshmirtz) |video = Episode version. Demo version. }} " (soundtrack version) |image = PnF A1&2D soundtrack.jpg |caption = |band = Dr. Doofenshmirtz & his girlfriend |album=''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' |performed = |genre = Ballad |runtime = 1:40 |band2 = Dr. Doofenshmirtz & his girlfriend |before = "Back in Gimmelshtump" (Heinz) |after = |video = Soundtrack version. }} " (season 3 cover) |image = EvilLoveSong.jpg |caption = Doof and his girl. |band = Dr. Doofenshmirtz |album= |performed = |genre = Ballad |runtime = 00:05 |band2 = Dr. Doofenshmirtz |before = "That's Wings, You Turkey" |after = "My Cruisin' Sweet Ride" |video = "This Is Your Backstory" Instrumental version. }} " " is a song in the episode "Chez Platypus" performed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz on vocals and uke, and his unnamed girlfriend. It accompanies a montage showing them spending time with each other during their prominent yet short-lived relationship along with the potential they had together. Lyrics Episode version Doofenshmirtz: Love was once a crazy dream, Now it's my new evil scheme Doofenshmirtz's girlfriend: And I'm as happy as can be! Both: It's the age-old story How an evil boy meets an evil girl, We got a love strong enough to rule the whole wide world, We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff, I found my other half, yes, I got an evil love! Backup singers: (La-la, la-la-la-la) '''Doofenshmirtz': When our robot armies march Girlfriend: To the beating of our hearts, I'm as happy as can be! Both: It's the age-old story How an evil boy meets an evil girl, We got a love strong enough to rule the whole, wide world, We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff, You can't foil a plan that's built upon evil love! Backup singers: (Love-love, love-love-love-love) Girlfriend: Oo-ooh... Doofenshmirtz: Evil love... :Note: Lines in are in the album version only Demo version Love was once a crazy dream Now it's my new evil scheme And I'm as happy as can be If you'll plan it all with me We'll take this town by force Hand in hand, of course And I'm as happy as can be It's the age-old story how An evil boy meets an evil girl We got a love strong enough To rule the whole wide world We both maniacally laugh At all the same things First we'll steal a glance, then a kiss And then our wedding rings When our robot armies march To the beating of our hearts I'm as happy as can be With this evil girl by me Hey, Doctor, I'm all yours Matching lab coats: his and hers And I'm as happy as can be When we tell our story how An evil boy meets an evil girl We got a love strong enough To rule the whole wide world We both maniacally laugh At all the same things First we'll steal a glance, then a kiss And then our wedding rings Background information *This is Doofenshmirtz's first musical performance in Season 2. *This song was a bonus track on the Wal-Mart exclusive version of the "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions". Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Dan Povenmire BMI Work # 10965095 See Also *List of songs *"Chez Platypus" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:H